Fantasias de Halloween
by lady blue vampire
Summary: Edward terminaba de decorar su casa para celebrar Halloween cuando el timbre suena, trayendo consigo una sorpresa bastante excitante. Todos Humanos. E/B
1. Chapter 1

**Fantasías de Halloween**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Era treinta y uno de octubre, y con un suspiro Edward miró el calendario y sonrió. Hace unos cinco minutos había terminado de decorar su casa, y lo hizo solo para evitar un espectacular berrinche de su exagerada hermana. Alice Cullen celebraba cada fiesta con mucha emoción y se dedicaba a decorar su casa y la de sus hermanos. El año anterior había comprado un muñeco con detector de movimiento y lo había colocado sin su autorización en la entrada de su casa. Lo peor es que era un ataúd con una muñeca parecida a Samara de la película "El Aro" y en cuanto llego a la puerta de su casa y la muñeca saltó profiriendo un grito, casi le da un ataque al corazón. Así que este año, para evitar una ida al Hospital a causa de un infarto, había decidido el mismo decorar el porche de su casa, donde había colocado unas cuantas calabazas y unos murciélagos plásticos colgando. En su opinión se veía bastante bien.

Estaba colocando el bowl de dulces en una mesa ratona cerca de la puerta cuando escucho el timbre. Se le hizo extraño, pues solo eran las cinco de la tarde y aunque era invierno en Forks y ya estaba un poco oscurecido no era normal que los niños llegaran tan temprano. Rápidamente fue a abrir cuando quedo en un shock momentáneo.

- ¿Edward Cullen? – Dijo la policía – Debo hablar con usted.

El solo asintió y dejo pasar a la mujer. La chica vestía un muy sexy traje. Una falda muy, pero muy corta de color azul oscuro era afirmada con un cinturón de tachas del que colgaban unas esposas. Una minúscula blusa celeste solo cubría sus bien proporcionados pechos y en el lado izquierdo de esta, se encontraba la insignia de la institución. Llevaba gafas de aviador oscuras y una gorra, su cabello color chocolate caía suelto y en ondas por su espalda. Llevaba puestas unas botas estilo militar que solo llegaban a media pantorrilla, así que Edward pudo ver las torneadas y hermosas piernas de la oficial. Ella se detuvo en la entrada del salón y lo observo con expresión severa.

- Señor Cullen, soy la oficial Bella Swan – estiró su mano y él se la dio apretando levemente. De inmediato una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo – Vengo informarle que hoy, treinta y uno de octubre usted será detenido por secuestro.

- ¡¿Qué yo, qué? – inevitablemente gritó por la impresión. Si esta era una broma de su hermano Emmett era una muy mala. Aunque cierta parte de su mente decía "deja que te detenga, la policía esta demasiado buena".

- Además algunos de sus adornos de Halloween están hechos de materiales tóxicos ¿Acaso usted quiere enfermar a los niños? – pregunto mirándolo con una ceja enarcada.

- ¿Qué? ¡Soy pediatra! ¡Salvo niños! – dijo en su defensa. Todo esto era muy, pero muy raro.

La policía sacó las esposas y jugo con ellas entre sus manos. Edward sintió que lo miraba tan profundamente con sus orbes chocolates que trago profundamente.

La oficial Swan comenzó a acercarse y él a retrocedes, hasta que una silla choco contra la parte trasera de sus rodillas y quedo sentado.

- Oficial Swan, creo que todo esto es un error – dijo mientras veía como ella se seguía acercando.

- No, no lo es – ¡Oh por Dios! La policía se había sentado en sus piernas. Su pene comenzó a reaccionar inevitablemente.

Había cosas que eran extrañas, había milagros y sobre todo había fantasías. Y en estos instantes, Edward estaba cumpliendo la suya.

Estaba tan ensimismado que solo reaccionó cuando escucho un click, trató de mover las manos y ¡horror! Estaban esposadas al respaldo de la silla de madera.

- ¡Pero que mie…! – no alcanzo a terminar la frase porque los sensuales y rojos labios de la oficial de policía Bella Swan impactaron contra los de él. Sus labios se movieron al compás, sus lenguas se acariciaron sensualmente y las manos de ellas se dirigieron al suave y sedoso cabello cobrizo de él. La chica se acomodo en las piernas de Edward y el no pudo acallar el quejido que salio al sentir como su pene era rozado. Las palmas de sus manos picaron por tocar los rellenos pechos de la oficial, sin embargo las molestas esposas tenían sus manos apretujadas contra el respaldo de la silla.

- Señor Cullen, está sentenciado a un Halloween de sexo – dijo la policía mientras sensualmente comenzaba a mecerse logrando que los sexos de ambos entraran en contacto, a pesar de la ropa – tiene derecho a guardar silencio, o a gemir mi nombre.

Los ojos de ella se veían oscurecidos y su pelo chocolate se movía al compás de sus movimientos. Edward no podía ni siquiera hablar, se encontraba tan excitado que solo podía gemir. Con sensuales movimientos la oficial Swan le desabrochó la camisa y sus manos acariciaron su pecho avariciosamente, desde sus pectorales hasta sus marcados abdominales.

- Mmm…me encanta que tenga su cuerpo tan trabajado, Señor Cullen – dijo mientras comenzaba a desabrochar su pantalón y se sacaba las gafas arrojándolas lejos, dejando el descubierto sus grandes y profundos ojos de color chocolate – y encuentro realmente sexys sus oblicuos.

Lentamente empezó a bajar sus pantalones, y luego de levantarse se agacho a sus pies y le saco las zapatillas. Tironeo los pantalones y luego los lanzó lejos…y eso solo hizo que la sangre le hirviera más. La chica comenzó a pasar sus manos por sus pantorrillas y subiendo lentamente hacia sus muslos. El cabello de ella le acariciaba suavemente las piernas.

- Esta muy bien dotado, señor Cullen – sus manos masajeaban ya la parte interna de sus piernas, acercándose peligrosamente al lugar donde más lo necesitaba mientras se lamía los labios – muero por saborear lo que hay debajo de ese boxer.

En ese instante Edward reacciono. Esto solo era un sueño ¿cierto? Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Volvió en si cuando unas delicadas y pequeñas manos comenzaron a bajar su boxer negro, dejando libre su miembro que se irguió imponente en toda su gloria. Otra vez su ropa fue mandada a volar lejos y una pequeña y calida boca se apodero de la cabeza de su pene mientras su lengua lamia suavemente la punta.

La poca cordura que le quedaba al chico se fue a la mierda y con fuerza que no sabe de donde sacó, rompió las esposas y liberó sus manos. La izquierda de inmediato fue a la cabeza de la chica y masajeo su cuero cabelludo mientras que la derecha fue en busca de uno de sus pechos. No podía parar de gemir, pero la oficial Bella Swan lo haría llegar al cielo con su boca.

- Vente para mi, Señor Cullen – y como un ciudadano obediente hizo lo que la oficial de policía le ordenó, liberándose. Ello no se detuvo ahí, sino que bebió todo lo que salió de él y siguió besando y lamiendo su miembro mientras él se recuperaba de su orgasmo.

Sin embargo, en un par diminutos estaba listo para otra batalla y con sus manos libres no dudo ni un segundo en levantar a la oficial de entre sus piernas y apoderarse de su boca en un apasionado y fiero beso. Sus manos, casi con voluntad propia, trataron de sacarle la camisa a Bella, sin embargo no lo logro, así que simplemente la desgarró, logrando que su sexy oficial gimiera.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al observar tan perfectos pechos, redondos y del tamaño justo para sus manos, con unos oscuros y erguidos pezones que lo invitaban a beber de ellos y no desprenderse jamás.

- Te voy a joder tan duro que no podrás parar de repetir mi nombre – su voz sonó oscura y llena de deseo – y serás tú quien nunca olvide este Halloween.

Se levantó y la abrazó. Sus manos se colaron debajo de la minúscula faldita y pudo verificar que la oficial estaba tan excitada como él porque su tanga prácticamente chorreaba. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo sus dedos se abrieron paso en la mojada vagina de ella y sus dedos comenzaron a penetrarla suavemente. Los gemidos de la policía eran con música para sus oídos.

- ¡Oh! ¡Edward! – gritó la oficial Swan cuando las penetraciones de sus dedos se hicieron más fuertes. Él sentía como sus dedos empapados eran succionados y apretados.

Y realmente Edward no aguantó más, necesitaba follarla. Ahora. Sin ninguna demora sus dedos salieron de ella y con ambas manos rompió la pequeña tanga que ella llevaba. Ella quedó solo con su diminuta faldita y él con la camisa colgando de sus brazos. En algún momento la gorra de la oficial debía haber saltado pero ¿a quién le importaba la condenada gorra?

- Eres preciosa – murmuro Edward mirándola de arriba abajo – puedes tomarme detenido cuando quieras.

Con delicadeza la tumbó en la alfombra y suavemente comenzó a penetrarla. El vaivén era casi mágico y hasta se sentía hechizado. Casi podía ver lucecitas frente a él.

La oficial Swan se veía hermosa con su rostro sonrojado por la pasión y sus ojos brillaban a causa de la lujuria.

Sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección y ambos gemían al mismo tiempo. Cuando llegaron al clímax ambos gritaron al unísono sus nombres y quedaron en brazos del otro.

- Bella – murmuro Edward mientras ocultaba su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de ella – Esto fue genial.

- Oh si, amor – continuo ella recuperando de a poco su respiración que estaba bastante agitada.

Luego de unos segundos se miraron y rieron como dos niños atrapados en una travesura. Se besaron suavemente mientras rodaban por la alfombra. Sus cuerpos apenas cubiertos y sus pieles brillantes por el sudor.

- Rompiste las esposas de Anthony – dijo de pronto Bella.

Edward miró la silla donde había estado sentada y vio los trozos de las esposas.

- ¿Ocupaste las esposas de nuestro hijo? – preguntó enarcando una ceja.

- Claro, me daba vergüenza entrar a sex shop a comprar unas, supuse que las plásticas nos servirían, pero ya veo que no – enarco una ceja y lo miro divertida – no puedes tener tus manos fuera de mi cuerpo ni por unos minutos.

Edward negó mientras reía y abrazó más a su esposa.

Hace cinco años estaba felizmente casado con el amor de su vida, Bella Swan, ahora Bella Cullen. Tenía un hijo de tres años y medio que s llamaba Anthony, un precioso terremoto de pelo color chocolate como su madre pero facciones y verdes ojos como su padre. Y hace siete meses eran padres de una hermosa niña llamada Rennesme, igual a su padre pero con los ojos de mamá. Ambos niños estaban ahora siendo cuidados por los abuelos Cullen, Esme y Carlisle, que estaban felices de pasar tiempo con sus hermosos nietecitos y mimarlos todo lo que podían.

Y obviamente, Edward y Bella habían aprovechado su tarde libre para tener una tarde de sexo desenfrenado, y aprovechando que era Halloween ¿porqué no cumplir sus fantasías?

- debemos vestirnos amor – dijo Bella mientras se apretaba más al pecho de su esposo – tenemos que ir a buscar a los niños para ir a pedir dulces.

Edward la abrazo fuertemente como si no se quisiera separar de ella. Pero con dos niños pequeños que tenían más energía que una planta nuclear les dejaban tan agotados que su vida sexual había decaído durante estos meses, y a él le costaba bastante mantener sus manos y otras partes de su cuerpo alejados de su esposa. Si no fuera por los anticonceptivos ya tendrían como veinte hijos. Tal vez más.

- No quiero – dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Esa es la misma cara que hace Anthony ¡te dije que aprendía todo lo que tu hacías! – reclamó Bella, porque su esposo y su hijo la manejaban a su antojo haciendo esos pucheros y viéndose terriblemente adorables, y no quería ni pensar cuando su niñita estuviera más grande.

- Podríamos tener otra ronda – dijo coquetamente su marido – si es que no estás demasiado cansada, señora Cullen o si prefiere… Oficial Swan – terminó engreídamente el cobrizo.

- No estoy para nada cansada, pero tenemos que bañarnos, colocarnos nuestros disfraces e ir por nuestros hijos. Sabes que Anthony estaba emocionadísimo de estrenar su disfraz de Momia.

Edward sonrió y luego de besar la frente de Bella se levantaron. Secretamente moría por ver a su bebita en su disfraz de abejita.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**N/A:** iba a participar en el Happy Halloween contest con esta historia, pero se necesitaban mínimo 5.000 y mi creatividad no daba para más. Tengo otro fic para el HHC que tenia escrito desde antes y que solo le falta el final, si logro que alcance más de 5.000 lo subo XD. Espero les guste este y me dejen artos reviews, en el blog (direccion en mi perfil) está la foto del disfraz de Bella.

(Solo quiero recordar que las imágenes de TODOS mis fics están en el blog)


	2. Chapter 2

Chicas, pasé a la segunda etapa de votaciones en el Contest Sintiendo la Navidad. De todo corazón les pido que si leyeron mis historia y les gustó voten por mi =)

Las **votaciones ya empezaron**, así que las invito a pasarse por el link http : / www . fanfiction . net /u/ 3429837/ (sin los espacios) y votar por mi historia "**Tiempo de Navidad**" (si aún no la lee, espero que lo haga).

Perdón por la tardanza en las actualizaciones, pero incluso me encuentro en un ciber xd espero que en cuanto mi notebook se recupere actualizaré todos los fics =)


End file.
